


Shut Up

by allofspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel most certainly is not the Cas to Sam's Dean. And Sam is definitely a 13 year old girl in a Moose's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

Gabriel was an archangel. One of the most powerful creations of God; a warrior. He should most definitely not be biding for the attention of an overgrown moose who spends his time hunting and killing supernatural beings. Gabriel has always had an odd fascination with humans and the way they live their lives. For his time spent as a Trickster he gave as many people as he could their “just desserts.” But of course, the Winchesters got in the way of that. And it all spiraled out of control from there. Maybe there’s just something about these two humans, both with their own fucked up emotional problems, and destined to be vessels for the war that would bring on the apocalypse. Maybe there was just something embedded in their DNA that attracted celestial beings to them. Gabriel used to be a warrior of God, but it felt more and more like he was a warrior for Sam Winchester. Dean had Cas at his every beck and call and Gabriel was not going to let Sam try and get him on a leash like that.

But the thing was… Sam would never even try to pull that shit. It’s like Sam would never assume Gabriel might even consider showing up if he asked him too. Gabriel just ends up sort of… showing up just in time to save their asses on his own accord. It’s not like he spends all his time watching over them or anything… Cas is a good enough babysitter. But it doesn’t mean that Gabriel doesn’t… check up every so often. Maybe more often than he’d like to admit.

But one night Sam does call him, and Gabriel considers not showing himself just to prove that he can’t be tamed like his little brother. But there’s something in Sammy’s voice, something that makes him seem so small even with the huge size advantage over Gabriel’s vessel. It’s all Gabriel can do not to immediately wrap his wings around Sammy and let his grace warm Sam’s fractured soul. Instead Gabriel appears out of thin air, lying on Sam’s bed holding two chocolate cupcakes.

Sam spun around from where he’d been standing by the window, his eyebrow raised and the hint of a smirk playing on his lips. It was almost harder to keep up the remnants of his trickster façade up around Sam. Neither of them spoke or even moved for a few moments until Gabriel opened with, “I hope you don’t think either of these are for you Sammy, you know I get cranky when I don’t have enough sugar.”

Sam smiled and looked down at the floor, still planted by the window and not speaking. Gabriel quirked an eyebrow.

“Alright, fine, you’ve twisted my arm. I’ve already had about 5 anyway.”

Sam finally laughed a bit at the one and looked up at Gabriel from under his ridiculous mess of hair.

“Fine. Have it your way,” Gabriel took a bite of one of the cupcakes, then snapped his fingers and both were gone. “So did you just call me down here to make eyes at me or did you want to actually, I don’t know, want something?”

“I was just sort of wondering something,” Sam said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Spit it out kiddo, I have important angel business to attend to… that may or may not involve a chocolate fountain.”

“Why do you always show up? I mean I don’t even ask you to, and you just… come anyway. I just don’t get it, that’s all.”

“Hey if you want me to leave you guys to die, by all means, just let me know. It’ll save me a lot of time,” Gabriel replied sarcastically. As if Sammy was actually asking him this right now.

“No that’s not what I mean,” Sam rushed to correct himself. “I don’t really know what I mean. But c’mon Gabe, you’re an archangel… I just don’t get why you waste your time on Dean and I.”

“First of all, I waste my time on you, not the other idiot my brother is continuously drooling all over. Second of all, wow Sammy, you have more self-esteem issues than a high school girl going through puberty.”

“Hey, shut up,” Sam whined with an embarrassed grin.

Gabriel finally got up from lying on the bed, they still stood quite a distance apart. Sam was leaning against the window of the motel room with his arms crossed.

“Alright, Sammy. I’m not a huge one for talking about feelings, but it’s clear you’re not going to let this one go.”

Sam seemed to root himself more in place and his jaw tightened.

“I don’t know what it is with you Winchesters and thinking you’re not good enough for anything. Especially you. I know what you think of yourself Sam, I know how broken you are inside and I know how hard you try and pretend that you’re not. I know that you mostly do it for your brother, and I know that Dean-o pretends he can’t see right through that. I get it, you made some bad choices, but you are not a bad person. Your life has been a shit storm, Sam, but it’s time to realize that there’s still a hell of a lot of good in you.”

Gabriel had been slowly getting closer and closer, taking slow steps and pauses with each sentence to make sure it sunk in.

“And I don’t know what it is with you Winchesters and angels but… as hard as I might try, there’s just no way I’m gonna let any harm come to you.”

Sam’s forehead wrinkled and his eyes turned puppy-dog.

“Gabriel…” Sam’s voice was soft and confused and a bit shaken. It was clear that wasn’t exactly the answer he was expecting… at all.

“Oh god, what does it take to shut you up?”

And then Sam leaned forward, his hands going to either side of Gabriel’s face and they were kissing and Gabriel was just a little shocked, but a whole lot of something else entirely. It’s not like he hadn’t thought this might be something he wanted, but it also wasn’t something he’d been actively trying to achieve. But Sam’s tongue was swiping his, like he was trying to lick all the left over chocolate from Gabriel’s mouth.

“Wow if you wanted some chocolate, I could have just easily snapped you up some,” Gabriel chuckled as he broke away to take a breath.

“Now who’s the one who won’t shut up,” Sam said full of desperation and it made Gabriel feel all sorts of giddy that he hasn’t felt in a long time. Gabriel laughed again before Sam’s hand was tangled his hair and his mouth was sealed over Gabriel’s again.

Sam was so tall it was an almost-awkward angle. Gabriel could have angel mojo’d himself a bit higher, but he liked it this way. The way Sam had all the control and could explore Gabriel’s mouth however he pleased. Sam hasn’t been this confident in far too long, and Gabriel loved that he was the one who could give this to him. His hands were gripped tight on Sam’s waist and the kiss broke off to nips and bites on reddened, wet lips as they tried to catch their breaths. Sam rested his forehead against Gabriel’s. They just stood there and breathed for a few more moments before Sam whispered, “I like that you taste like chocolate, and always smell like sugar.”

And for some reason that set Gabriel off and with a single thought on his part, they were both on the bed. Sam was on his back and Gabriel was straddling his hips and in an instant they were kissing again. Gabriel was setting the pace now and it was dangerously slow. He could feel Sam’s desperation; in his hands that ran up and down Gabriel’s sides, in the way his tongue kept wanting more. It was almost too much for Gabriel to handle, but he was going to make this so good for Sam. The kid needed to learn that he deserved good things. That he was worth something, worth everything. Gabriel didn’t always know how to put that kind of thing into words so instead when Sam bucked up against him, he grinded his own hips back down, adding to the friction. Sam groaned into Gabriel’s mouth.

Gabriel slowly started to undo the Sam’s jeans. First the button then the zipper, so slow that Sam was almost whining. Gabriel moved away from Sam’s mouth, nipped at his jaw and neck and licked his way down Sam’s throat. He snapped his fingers to get rid of Sam’s shirt and ran his hands along Sam’s chest. Sam shivered at the sudden contact and loss of heat. Gabriel moved down further and ran his tongue over the cotton boxers covering Sam’s cock.

“F-fuck,” Sam stuttered out.

Gabriel was already pulling down Sam’s pants and boxers when Sam grabbed Gabriel’s shirt with both hands. “Gabriel, wait,” Sam said as he pulled Gabriel back up to his face and then flipped them over so Gabriel was on his back and Sam was propped up above him.

“What is it, Sam? I just want this to be good for you,” Gabriel said, because it was the truth.

“I just want to keep tasting you,” Sam breathed as he attacked Gabriel’s mouth again. Gabriel seemed to get the idea and with a mental snap of his fingers (his hands were bit preoccupied), they were both naked.

“Shit,” Sam gasped. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.”

“Sure you will Sammy, just takes practice,” Gabriel smirked before cupping Sam’s ass and bucking up into him.

Gabriel hadn’t gotten off like this in a long time. Just kissing and touching and rubbing. It felt like he just couldn’t get enough friction, couldn’t touch enough of Sam. He’s pretty sure he accidentally let some of his grace reach out to Sam which made them both gasp and shortly after, their steady rhythm was broken and they both came, gasping for air. Sam’s huge body was like a furnace, radiating heat all over him and Gabriel tucked in to him like a blanket, entwining their legs. Gabriel didn’t technically need to sleep, but there was no way he was moving any time soon. So he pulled up the sheet over himself and Sam, who was already starting to doze off in post-orgasm bliss, and shut his eyes. He let the sound of Sam’s steady heartbeat and deep breathing lull him into a comfortable drifting consciousness.

They’d probably have to talk about this or something eventually, but at least he knew how to shut Sam up now.


End file.
